Queen of the South
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Scarlett is happy again, when life throws yet another curve at her. It's the night of a masked ball, and little does she know her life is about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett was content. For the first time in her life she could honestly say that she wouldn't change things if she could. Sure, she had regrets, but she had no time to look back upon them. Something over the past few months had changed her mindset from victim to survivor. She'd managed to save her family home from the brink of ruins. She'd survived the worst pain a mother could know, the loss of a child. She'd lost every man she ever knew or loved, but somehow she was coming to terms with that. For once, Scarlett could look back and say that she was truly blessed.

Money was no object, thanks to Rhett's generous divorce settlement. She kept the Atlanta house, even though she hadn't been by to visit it since that awful night that Rhett left. Scarlett was a shrewd business woman- she knew that she could easily sell it for quite a profit should she so desire. But something held her back every time she met with a buyer. For now, it was hers, and that would have to be good enough.

Her relationship with her family was still strained, but she didn't mind that. Her sisters were busybodies or worse, dull, with whom she never had much use for anyways. A fixture on the social scene, Scarlett no longer cared about the rumormongers or whisperers talking behind her back. They were no longer her concern. As far as Scarlett could tell she was a free woman, free to travel or to talk to whomever she pleased or to do business as she liked. Life was good, and it was too short to be miserable. She knew that better than anyone.

Of course, it would be nice if Rhett were to come back. Oh, how things would be different this time! Ashley was of no use to her, as she now pitied him, and she could never love anyone she pitied. No, she would never be a traditional wife, but who cared about traditions? Life was short, and it was better to live and experience life than to sit at home and mourn over something she couldn't change. Or at least that's what she told herself.

No one was more shocked than her to receive an invitation to a masked ball. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to attend and, just for the evening, be someone other than herself. It was quite exciting, come to think of it.

She went as a queen, of course, with a white wig and a skintight corset hiding her still slim figure. Her gown was garnished with gems, but nothing too flashy, for if she wore what she really wanted to wear then everyone would have her pegged from the start. Her mask covered her delicate features nicely, and she looked every bit as royalty, just as she had planned.

What she didn't have planned was the event that would occur later that night that would forever alter her life as she knew it. Fate was about to rear its course again, and she suspected something would happen. She was, after all, a shrewd woman first and foremost, but little did she know exactly what fate held in store for her on that magical evening.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

She was dressed up, with all of the garish decorations that her divorce settlement from Rhett Butler had provided. There was going to be no mistaken who the queen of the ball was that night. It was her night. It was the first time in years she would allow herself to be happy, and most of all, to be herself without apology. She'd tried apologizing once- to Rhett- and look how well that worked out for her. So to the devil with society and expectations and rules. Tonight she would be free, truly free, and for that she was unfeignedly excited.

Sure enough, she drew catty remarks from women and curious stares from men. Who cared what they thought, she certainly didn't. Let people talk. She'd been through talk and the ruination of her reputation enough to know one thing- it didn't matter. What had mattered was Bonnie, and in his own way, Rhett. But he didn't' care enough about her to stick around when she needed him the most, so to the devil with him as well. Tonight she was a free, free woman. No society rules to play by, no husband to hold her back, no unrequited love that imprisoned her for most of her life. It was a night that not even Ashley Wilkes could ruin with his self-pity and refusal to look after himself. Should she spot him, certainly she would run the other way.

Ashley wouldn't be hard to spot. He'd be dressed as some boring book figure, one sure to bore the dickens out of the room. What she had ever seen in him was beyond her. She'd made a promise to Melly, but like marriages, promises were surely made to be broken. Anything she'd said to Melly on that most dreadful of nights couldn't be held against her, not now, not when she was free. Scarlett realized that she would always have a soft spot for the weakened Ashley Wilkes, but love? Ha. That was for the birds.

Tonight she surprised herself. There were no agendas, no secret goals other than to have fun. Rhett Butler was the farthest thing on her mind, and she could let go of the past. Tonight was about fresh starts, not just for her but for the war torn South. She could be proud of her land again. And that alone made the night one of the most exciting nights of her life.

Through her mask she carefully observed the guests. Some were easy to identify- how boring was that. But there were a few people that piqued her interest. There were some attractive men, thank God, no matter how ridiculous they might appear in costume. Sure enough, dressed as some boring book figure, stood Ashley Wilkes, all by himself. She might as well greet him. No sense in having him dull her good time if she could help it.

"Well well well if it isn't the dashing war hero, Ashley Wilkes? A girl could lose her head over your costume, if only she could guess who you were."

He weakly smiled. "My dear Scarlett. I should have known that you would be here. There hasn't been a social gathering in the past ten years that you haven't been the star attraction."

"Why Ashley, how did you guess it was me?"

Her ample cleavage and tiny waist gave her away, but he would not let on to his deductive reasoning. "Tell me, my dear. Are you having a good time?"

"Oh Ashley, I'm having a grand time. This might be the best night of my life! I could dance and dance and dance..."

"Where are my manners? Would you like to dance, if for nothing than old times' sake?"

She gladly took his hand, but her hand was quickly replaced by that of a pirate. Dressed head to toe in dark pirate's gear, the man said nothing, but led her quickly away from Ashley Wilkes and to the front of the dance hall. Not a trace of his bodily features showed, but there was no doubt in her mind who her savior was. It was Rhett Butler. If he thought he could win her over so quickly with just a dance, then he greatly underestimated Scarlett O'Hara!


End file.
